vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taejin Jin
|-|Old = |-|Young = Summary Taejin Jin is Mori Jin's adoptive grandfather and the founder of Renewal Taekwondo. Like his grandson, he refuses to utilize Charyeok, and thus relies entirely on his own technique and physical conditioning. Despite this, he is able to keep up with numerous Charyeok users with ease and single-handedly defeated The Six, sinking ten percent of Korea in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, High 6-A with Re-Taekwondo | At least 6-A, High 6-A with Re-Taekwondo | High 4-C, 4-B with Re-Taekwondo Name: Taejin Jin, "Unofficial Special Human Cultural Assets Captain" Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: In his 60s Classification: Founder of Renewal Taekwondo, Former Head of the of the Renewal Taekwondo Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Renewal Taekwondo Master, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Re-Taekwondo was a martial art that could change power levels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight people who can use Borrowed Power), Enhanced Senses (Can see Borrowed Powers) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Should be much stronger in his prime than when he was old. Fought a clone of Mori Jin), Multi-Continent level with Re-Taekwondo | At least Continent level+ (Single-handedly defeated The Six, calling the fight a disappointment, The force of his blows helped sink ten percent of Korea's landmass, Mujin said it was shocking to think that a mere Bishop could defeat Taejin), Multi-Continent level with Re-Taekwondo | Large Star level+ (Fought Odin with the help of Bongchim Nah, despite the fact that the latter was a Lord of the Heavenly Realm like Uriel and Satan), Solar System level with Re-Taekwondo (Would have killed Odin with a kick, had the latter not lifted his left arm to block his face. Instead, he shattered the bones in Odin's arm) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+, likely Massively FTL+ (Should be no slower than his older self) | Massively Hypersonic+, likely Massively FTL+ (Fought Mandeok San, who later fought Mori Hui on even footing) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Fought Odin, a high-ranking God) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly Class Y (Wrestled with a clone of the Monkey King in his youth) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+, Multi-Continent Class with Re-Taekwondo | At least Continent Class+, Multi-Continent Class with Re-Taekwondo | Large Star Class+, Solar System Class with Re-Taekwondo Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Should be much more durable than his older self) | At least Multi-Continent level (Survived an explosion that destroyed 10% of the Korean Peninsula when he was younger; survived Mandeok dropping a giant sword on him) | Solar System level (Withstood attacks from Odin) Stamina: High (Can easily fight for hours without getting winded, could continue fighting even after cutting off his own arm and did so without flinching) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several dozen kilometers with certain techniques (Can smash Sang Mandeok's swords mid-flight with Hwechook) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Taejin is an absolutely exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, overpowering the entirety of The Six with ease despite the fact that they were the pinnacle of their respective combat forms and were aided with National Treasure-class weaponry as well as Borrowed Power. Taejin fights with brutal efficiency, never using more force than necessary and aiming for weak spots such as the neck and the joints, with each blow seeking to end the target in a single hit. This has left him virtually undefeated in all of his battles, and Seungcheol Baek believes that Taejin simply gave himself rather than losing his fight. He also taught his similarly talented grandson everything he knew, allowing the teenager to utterly crush his opposition until the latter encountered the Judges. However, his love of a good fight, as well as his hot-headedness has blinded him to his objectives on numerous occasions, leading to the deaths of his entire squad while he was busy fighting the Monkey King's clone. Weaknesses: Taejin is somewhat arrogant, reckless, and short-sighted at times, Loves the feeling of a brawl and can often get absorbed in it | His lost arm bothers him and he is incredibly petty about it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hwechook' (Shaft Axon): The signature technique of Renewal Taekwondo, in which Taejin kicks the side of his opponent's temple before rapidly spinning around to strike the opposite temple, finishing the target with a third kick to the back of the head in an instant. Taejin's version can also be used at a distance, obliterating entire mountains and matching Mandeuk's falling swords even after his balance and power was weakened by his weakened (and later removed) arm. TaeJinHwechook.png|Taejin's Hwechook against the Priests TaeJinHwechook2.png|Taejin using Hwechook against Mandeok's swords *'Sonic Punch/Kick:' Taejin punches or kicks the air with such speed and force that he breaks the sound barrier and causes pellets of air pressure to shoot towards the target, allowing him to strike them from a distance. TaeJinSonicPunch.png|Sonic Punch and Kicks TaeJinSonicPunch2.png|Effects Key: Young | Old | God of Fight Candidate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Soldiers Category:Internet Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Reactive Power Level Users